


Midnight callers

by wholocker78218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218





	Midnight callers

It was midnight and Lilith was on her bed about to go to sleep. Her light was off and she was drifting off into a slumber. Her parents were asleep on the other side of their huge house and it was silent.

She heard the sound of tapping on her window, which was strange seeing as her bedroom was on the second floor. Walking over to the window she looked out and sighed.

She opened the window wide enough to let her boyfriend, who was on the roof outside her window, into the room.

She turned around after closing the window to see Lucifer wearing his tight black skinny jeans that made his ass look hot, (though she would never admit it) a tight fitting black band shirt and black converse. His hair, as always, was pointing in every possible direction and his eyes alight with something she couldn’t place.

“What are you doing here Lu?” She asked using his nickname.

“Can’t I pay a visit to my girl?” He asked.

“It’s midnight.” She replied, trying her best not to look remotely happy.

“And? I missed you.” He said walking over to her and using his height to his advantage to tower over her, knowing it turned her on.

“You saw me yesterday.” She deadpanned.

“Exactly, it’s been too long.” He said.

Her back was now flush against the wall, Lucifer’s hands on the wall either side of her head. He captures her lips in a kiss.

At first it’s soft and unhurried but neither of them are those kind of lovers. Like always they began to bite and nip at each other’s nips drawing blood.  They moaned at the taste and licked into each other’s mouths.

Lilith’s hands found their way up to Lucifer’s soft ash blonde hair. Her nails scraping across his scalp making him moan into her mouth. He lifted her by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his lithe form. His clothed cock was rubbing against her pussy. He pulled away from the wall and dropped her body on her bed and proceeded to climb on top of her. Supporting his weight on his arms either side of her slim body. He lowered his heads to connect their lips again and their tongues devoured each other’s mouths. His lips then began to leave a trail of wet, hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck. He bit down where her neck met her collarbone and sucked and licked until he could see a rather large hickey begin to form.

She was only wearing one of his shirts that was entirely too big on her (but he loved it) and underwear. He trailed back up to her lips and kissed her breathless.

She clamped down on his hips with her thighs and wrapped her arms around his neck and flipped them over so she was on top. She sat up, her barely covered cunt rubbing teasingly over his clothed erection. Lilith pulled her shirt over her head and Lucifer eyed her round tits. The piece of clothing ended up halfway across the room and she settled down back over her boyfriend so her nipples glided over Lucifer’s covered chest.

Lucifer flipped the back over and rid himself of his shirt. Lilith let her hands trace the contours of his muscle toned chest. One thing she loved about her boyfriend was that he was so firm. If she had her way he wouldn’t be allowed to wear clothes that covered up his torso.

He cupped her breasts and toyed with her hardening nipples making her moan breathlessly. His forked tongue she had almost gotten used to created sensations incomparable to anything she could ever feel and she loved it. He then switched sides and lavished the other bud with the same care and attention before kissing down her taught stomach. His tongue dipped into her bellybutton and he stopped just above her mound.

Lilith moaned in annoyance and Lucifer smirked. He spread her legs and settled between them. He kissed up her thighs biting occasionally and when he finally reached her sex she was dripping wet from anticipation, her boyfriend was such a tease. He pulled her underwear tantalizingly slow down her legs and then threw them across the room.

He licked her sex before spreading her lips kissing her clit, sending pleasure along her nerves. He rested his forearms over her thighs and stomach just in case she tried to thrust upwards or close her legs like she always does when she comes. He sucks at her clit before biting down. She grips his hair in an iron tight grip and she growls agasint her ussy causing vibrations sending her so much pleasure,

“Fuck, Luuuce…” She moans out. Lilith always like a little pain with her pleasure.

He thrust into her tight hole and his forked tongue gave the sensation of two as he licked at her walls.

She could feel herself building and building. She was muttering Lucifer’s name like a prayer until she just crashed. She tried to slam her legs shut but Lucifer’s arms prevented it. He lapped at her sensitive cunt her cum coating his tongue. He crawled up her body, when she tugged hard at his hair, and latched onto her mouth. She could taste herself it was sweet; it was a hidden kink no one but Lucifer knew about, she loved to taste herself.

His tongue swirled around hers and she took his distraction as the perfect time to undo his belt and button and she slid down his zipper. She pushed his jeans down enough to reveal he had gone commando. He toed of his shoes and kicked off his jeans and settled back between her spread legs. She flipped them and whispered in his ear,

“I want to ride you, baby.” She said adding a bite to his ear lobe.

He shuddered slightly and she grinned.

She was on the pill so they didn’t need to worry about a condom. She lifted herself and grabbed his dick to position it at her entrance. He was long and wide but not overly so, guys with too big dicks just made her feel uncomfortable. She lowered herself down until she was fully seated. He waited patiently for her to adjust and as a reward she raised back up and slammed back down making him moan. She set a hard and fast pace, knowing he loved it. She could feel that familiar warmth begin to pool in her stomach and she grinded down harder on him. His hands that had latched onto her hips were beginning to create bruises but she didn’t care, she loved it.

He pulled her down to him and kissed her furiously, flipping them over to pound into her wet heat. She felt the wave of pleasure wash over her and Lucifer kept pounding into her. She rode out her orgasm just as he reached his. He filled her with his hot cum and he slowed his thrusts until he was completely dry and then pulled out. He slid on to his side on the other side of the bed.

She reached a hand down to cover her finger in their combined cum and was about to lick it off her finger when Lucifer grabbed her wrist and sucked it dry. She pouted at him and his smirk basically said ‘ _you want it? Come get it._ She was only too happy to oblige. She grabbed the back of his neck pulling him down. She bit his lip and gained entrance to his mouth when he gasped, her tongue tangled with his and she relished in their combined taste. His hand cupped her face and she played with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

He pulled her under the covers and wrapped an arm around her waist possessively. She cuddled into his warmth, her arm resting on the one he had wrapped around her and fell asleep.


End file.
